Dealing with the trash
by sez101
Summary: Pete get evidence of the SGC, he uses it to threaten Sam. Will her team work out whats happening? Will they be able to help?


Author's note

Author's note

I dislike Pete so if you agree read on if not then bye

Janet may be dead be dead in the series but she isn't in my stories call it AU but in my view she shouldn't of been killed off if these things are a problem then don't read

Adult themes in this story

……………………………………………………………

Beep, beep, the alarm clock greeted the new day, blurry eyes opened with a groan, an arm snaked around her waist as he awoke

"Morning Babe"

The memories of last night returned as she ran to the bathroom, throwing up repeatedly, before wiping her mouth, she carefully checked the house, he'd gone while she had been in the bathroom.

--

It had been Captain Gee's leaving do, she was leaving to start a family, and everyone from the SGC and there families was there.

Sam was dancing with Pete closely; she loved dancing, the song ended.

"I'm going to get a drink" Pete said expecting him to follow.

"Ok," she went to follow him but Teal'c intervened.

"I wish to request this dance." He said in a voice that was non-debatable.

"Sure, you don't mind" she looked nervously at Pete knowing he could be jealous, not that he had ever done anything but she was leaving him in a room full of strangers.

"No course I don't" Pete walked off.

Teal'c was a strong dancer he liked to lead, although tall he wasn't clumsy in the slightest and they flew round the dance floor.

Daniel cut in after the 2nd song.

Daniel was clumsier, and liked to be lead Sam spent the time dodging the feet clumsily placed in her way.

He handed her off to Jack with relief she accepted.

Jack was like Teal'c a leader, graceful.

"I never knew you could dance"

"I never got opportunity to show you without tongues wagging." He replied making Sam wonder what else he could do.

General Hammond cut in, another leader who liked their partner to follow.

All night she danced with different people who took the opportunity to dance with Sg1s' only female.

For the last song Sam looked for Pete to dance with. He was no where to be seen. She spent it looking for him but to no avail, his car was no longer in the car park, he'd gone. Annoyed she called a cab.

Pulling up outside her house she noticed his car was in the drive, she paid the taxi and let herself in.

"Pete, Pete are you here" she called concerned.

She put her bag down and slipped off her sandals before moving towards the sound of the TV.

"Got bored waiting for you to finish," he was lying on the sofa, football repeats on TV and beer bottles littering the floor.

"Well you didn't have to come" she defended in fact she hadn't wanted him to he'd invited himself.

"Why Sam?" he asked sounding hurt. Sam was confused not able to follow his drunken thought process.

"Why what?"

"Why do you flirt with all those men I bet your sleeping with them aren't you" he accused.

"How much have you had Pete?" she asked noticing all the empty bottles, ignoring the question. She wasn't even going to dignify it with a response.

He stood up

"Answer me God dammit" he hit the table sending the bottles flying she ducked at the flying shards of glass.

"Pete I have never slept with anyone at the SGC"

"You would say that" his voice rose to an angry tone. Sam backed away slightly

"Say you love me" he demanded coming closer

"I love you" it sounded empty even to her, panicky even to her. She knew she could take him normally but in a long red ball gown and 4 inch heels after 4 glasses of wine she wasn't so sure.

"Arrgh" he shouted and punched the wall beside her head denting it the plaster going everywhere

"I heard the rumours you know" he stepped closer until he was right in her face

"Sleeping you way to the top"

"How dare you" she said her voice controlled

He grabbed her by the throat, pulling out a knife from his belt and held her against the wall, she tried to fight him off but he had the advantage the knife gently nicking into her skin.

"General Hammond was he first, I bet he was, then Colonel O'Neill, what about Teal'c and then did you fuck Daniel for sympathy, don't think I don't know I heard it everyone on base knows."

"Pete you're hurting me" Sam protested still trying to get out of his grip.

"So Sam who else have you slept with, Martouf, Seth?" Pete asked having overheard some people at the party whispering he was the latest in a long string of guys. He had remembered the names thinking how loose people tongues became when they were drunk.

"How do you now about him."

"You can't keep your lovers a secret from me, Orlin he stayed here for a while didn't he, Joe Faxon the ambassador so who else? And..." he spitefully continued.

"How many died, Sam how many men have you killed how many showed an interest sand end up dead, Jonas, Martouf, Seth, Orlin, Joe, how many others, you team they've been lucky haven't they, you know what people call you the black widow cus that's what you are, Sam everyone who gets close to you dies, don't they?" now his voice was manipulative low calm controlled.

"Pete I never slept with any of them" Sam protested not even registering the other comments.

"So why did only I get the lets wait bit you tart?" he asked.

"I didn't" tears fell down her face

"What am I missing out on?"

"Pete please" she begged but he didn't listen.

The next half an hour was the worst of Sam's life.

"Listen to me, you will tell nobody, I know about the SGC if you tell anyone I'll spill tell everyone then what would happen to your precious SGC?"

He roughly pulled her towards him,

"I want you back here by 1700 or I go public with these"

She grabbed it; a picture of the Stargate was in the middle, the next was her medical reports about Joliner and a CT scan of the parasite wrapped round her spine.

"How did you get this?" anger flaring in her eyes

"Not important, understand 1700 or else" he stormed out Sam lay on her bed sobbing eventually falling asleep.

……………………………………..

She brushed her teeth and gathered her clothes waiting until she got on base for her shower she left hurriedly

When she arrived everyone was looking at her, she remembered what Pete said sleeping with Sg1 and General Hammond, they were probably wondering where ended up last night, she headed to the showers and scrubbed for 30 minutes until she was red raw, then remembering she had a briefing she applied the make up to her neck and ran down to the briefing room.

"Major everything ok" General Hammond asked concerned it wasn't like Sam to be late in fact this was the first time in the 7 years she had been there.

"Fine Sir" Sam replied blushing.

"You sure" Daniel enquired.

"I'm Fine absolutely fine" she gave Daniel an evil look.

"Ok we have a mission to P….um….E?" Jack said changing the subject.

"PE43C" Sam replied giving him a grateful glance.

"Right to meet with the locals seems they heard we destroyed Ra and are eternally grateful and yadda yadda yadda, we leave in 2 hours, it's just a short mission back by tea"

"Ok Sg1 depart in 2 hours 0900 dismissed"

Sam left quickly heading to get cleared through medical; Janet's shift didn't start until 0730 so if she got there quickly enough she would avoid her friend's awkward questions

Arriving she sat on the bed, the doctor went through all the routine questions

"Ok roll up your sleeves so I can take your blood pressure"

Sam did but revealing the bruises around her wrists

"So how did you get these?" he asked concerned.

Sam acted embarrassed she'd planned this since this morning

"Me and my boyfriend well we err…well….um like it a bit rough and kinky and err kinda went too far" She was blushing furiously.

The doctor laughed as Sam knew he would while Janet would have stopped questioned it made sure.

"It's really embarrassing I was wondering if it could umm stay between us please."

The male doctor looked round checking nobody else was around.

"Sure major"

"Are we all done?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure just bloods."

Sam left before Janet had even got there her plan had worked one thing she knew for sure is that none of her friends could see her bruises, they'd ask awkward questions, questions she didn't want to answer.

She headed to the locker room, nobody was there she changed into her mission clothes, then to get her kit.

She was the first to enter the gateroom, followed by Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c Daniel was late like always.

The blue whooshed and they marched up the ramp and stepped through.

On the other side they were greeted with a cheer and were immediately separated among the cheering people, Sam was forced into a small room surrounded by women.

"Your clothes they make you look like a man you can't possibly go to the celebration like that you wear this"

Sam looked it was white and very revealing too revealing they'd see her bruises.

"I can't"

The woman's face fell

"Really I can't"

"Why?"

"Because" Sam hesitated she couldn't see the harm in letting these people know.

"I have bruises" she pulled up her sleeves and undid her jackets to reveal the multitude of bruises.

The woman gasped in horror.

"Did they hurt you?" She looked out at the 3 men of Sg1 with horror

"No it wasn't them it was on a previous mission they already feel bad enough I don't want to add to there guilt" Sam frowned lying.

The woman's face changed to compassion

"I have just the thing for you Samantha"

She revealed a pale blue dress it was full sleeves that extended to the floor, it came up to the chin in a ruffle and went all the way to her legs Sam smiled

"It's perfect"

"We better join the feast; I am Truncha by the way"

"Truncha can I ask you to keep it a secret I don't want the others to know"

"I won't tell a sole"

"Thank you"

It had been fun but as the evening progressed Sam became more and more conscious of the time if she was late then Pete would reveal the picture and it would all be her fault, she was gazing at her watch when O'Neill came from behind her.

"We keeping you from something Major"

"Pete and I have a date"

"Oh, why didn't you say I'll wrap thing up here and we can go back ok?"

"Thank you Sir"

Within half an hour they were back at Stargate command.

"Everything ok"

"Yes Sir they even had cake"

"Ok then they will be no debriefing but have your reports in by tomorrow"

Sam left looking at her watch, 1600 she headed to the infirmary calling over her shoulder.

"You can have showers first"

She sat down on the bed, Janet came over

"Nice costume"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that"

"Right anything unusual happen?"

"No we went had cake came home," Sam was desperately thinking of a way to distract Janet, Siler walked in clutching a rather nastily burnt arm.

"Sam do you mind"

"No go, I'll see…" the doctor from earlier came in

"Hey can you do Sam's post gate?" Janet asked him.

"Sure" Sam smiled at the doctor gratefully as he did the post gate exam not saying anything about her bruises.

Sam rolled up her sleeves the infirmary took longer that she had expected she only had 20minutes to get home; she ran to the locker room and put on her civilian clothes before taking the long lift journey, and signing out with only 10 minutes before the deadline.

Pulling out the car park in her blue Volvo she drove fast reaching the bottom of the mountain and driving into Colorado with 1 minute left on the clock she opened the door; He was waiting on the sofa.

"Samantha your back in time I see,"

"Pete I am here to tell you we are over finite"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, my precious Sammy, you see this is what is going to happen, you are going to into the SGC tomorrow and hand in your resignation"

"And if I don't" she challenged

"I you don't I will reveal the gate program including the existence of aliens, Joliner and all the men you have killed start official proceedings against you for murder of Seth" he was babbling irrationally.

"Seth was a Gould" Sam defended her actions

"You killed him with a thought, a mere thought, and what about Joe?"

"Joe died saving me and earth"

"So you say, are you telling me there was on alternative"

Sam remained quiet she'd run the situation a million times.

"See you murdered them, what about Jonas? Your ex-fiancé you telling me you couldn't have saved him, you sent him into madness then had him killed you could have saved him Sammy, you could have saved him" Pete said

"Who do you work for" she challenged

"Does it matter Sammy, it was an assignment, but then I realised I love you Sam don't you see this way we can be together, your safe, they get what they want once you leave they will leave you alone, and you won't get hurt anymore."

"Pete get out now" Sam ordered

"I'll expose it, I'll expose you" he threatened

"I doubt your employer would want it exposed" she knew for a fact whoever he was working for wanted the program exposed as it meant other countries finding out.

"This isn't about them Sammy this is about us"

"Pete leave now" she demanded pointing at the door

He smacked her on the face

"Sammy don't make me angry now" he warned

"Pete please just go" she asked nervous he looked unstable reminding her of Jonas.

He smacked her again causing her to hit the floor she cried out he was soon on top of her using his marine training that he had acquired prior to joining the police to combat her skills as the relentless blows rained down, he got up, as she stopped fighting instead slipping into unconsciousness, maliciously kicking her taking pleasure when he heard the cracking sound, before walking out.

"Goodbye Sam"

Through the haze she heard his last comment.

"I hope you can live with the deaths you caused"

She woke to the annoying constant sound, she groaned as she turned over her whole body bruised she reached to get the phone.

"Umm hello"

"Sam where are you we were worried"

"Daniel, I slept in"

"We are waiting for you, the 9 o'clock briefing" she looked at her watch it was broken.

"I'll be right in Daniel give me 30 minutes"

"Ok Sam is everything ok"

"Its fine Daniel everything is fine" she tried to reassure him.

"See you in 30"

"Sure",

She eased herself off the floor into a kneeling position gasping at the sharp pain in her ribs ignoring it she half walked half dragged herself to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, her face was swollen purple and odd shades of red, blood trickled from the odd cut where his ring had caught her, she was no way going to be able to hide this from her friends.

She carefully removed her top her ribs hadn't fared much better being black and bruised she carefully felt along her ribs gasping as she felt the marks from the night before still prominent as well as the bruises on her neck.

She cleaned up the blood from her face applying layer upon layer of make up trying to hide the bruises, after so much time at the SGC she was an expert at covering unwanted bruises but these weren't coverable she was on damage limitation even though she knew it was a pointless exercise everyone could see them being experienced in seeing injuries in the field they'd see right through her and send her to Janet who'd defiantly see through it.

She carefully pulled on a long sleeved turtle necked top to hide the bruises took some pain killers and got in the car.

She arrived at the SGC within the half hour time period and signed in, ignoring the look the guard gave her as she shakily took the pen in her bruised hand,

She caught the next elevator down and went straight to the briefing room, Sg1 and General Hammond were waiting for her.

"Sir" she entered the room

"Major you're late"

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir"

"Any excuses" he asked.

"No Sir" she report uncomfortable with all the stares she was receiving from her team mates. He looked up seeing the bruises, with her late arrival he knew something was wrong.

"Major my office now" he said

"Yes Sir" ignoring the curious looks she followed him in

He sat at his chair and indicated she should do the same

"Major what happened?" he asked

"Nothing Sir" Sam insisted

"Major do you consider me to be stupid?" he asked

"No sir" Sam responded knowing he wasn't going to stop until he got some kind of story.

"Then stop treating me as stupid" he asked. Sam nodded reluctantly

"Yes Sir"

"What happened" he asked again losing patience

"I got into a fight last night Sir but I'm fine"

"Let Doc Frasier be the judge you can give me a report of the mission later, go NOW" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" she reluctantly left to go,

General Hammond sighed leaving the office back to the briefing room. He didn't believe her story in the slightest his only hope was if Sg1 could get the story or Janet.

"Sg1 this debriefing is to be continued one member short"

"Is Sam ok" Daniel asked concerned

"I'm not sure son she is with Doc Frasier now shall we continue"

Sam got to the infirmary; Janet instantly came over to greet her but seeing the hidden bruises she put on her doctor face.

"Sam what happened to you, Sg1 weren't off world"

"I got into some trouble last night," she smiled

"Well take a seat let me look at you, first we will get that make up off see what its hiding"

She went for a flannel and warm water before drawing the curtain and sitting next to her on the bed.

She gently started to remove the foundation shocked at the extent of the bruises behind it,

"Sam these are really nasty what happened?" Janet asked.

Sam looked away not making eye contact, she was too ashamed and knew Pete would expose both her as ex host to an alien and the SGC.

"Sam I thought we were friends you can tell me"

"I did I got into a fight last night"

"Some of these cuts will need stitches" Janet said

"Ok"

Janet gently stitched some of the worse cuts whilst Sam sat quietly, when she finished Janet took a step back.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I bruised a few ribs"

"Let's take a look"

Sam gingerly lifted up her top, Janet helping, she'd gone braless again due to the painful bruises and bite marks on her neck and shoulders.

Janet gasped at the extent of the damage, before grabbing the antiseptic and cotton wool to clean the wounds.

"Sam these ribs don't look bruised they're defiantly broken I'll need a x-ray, and these bite marks, some look infected Sam I need to know" she paused.

"Were you raped?"

Sam avoided eye contact her eyes tearing up at her friends concern but she knew she had to keep lying.

"Janet I told you" at her friend's disbelieving expression she continued wearily.

"Last night I was in a fight, I wasn't raped I was beaten until I lost consciousness that's why I was late into work"

Janet wasn't easily deterred, she knew Sam was lying and was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"So when did you receive these bite marks?" Janet asked suspecting Pete. She really didn't like or trust that cop who had already stalked Sam.

"Dammit Janet can't you just leave things alone"

"Sam" her voice was low warning.

"Please Janet" she begged.

"Sam I need to know have you been raped recently?"

Sam thought about it, sitting quietly.

"I don't know"

After all Pete had been her boyfriend but she hadn't given consent

Janet studied her carefully

"Sam who did this?" she asked knowing the answer.

Sam carefully studied her expression, before looking away the concern was too much too bare.

"Sam" Janet prompted

"Janet can I ask you a question?" Sam said not trying to change the subject, but suddenly needing to know

"Sam" she sighed deciding to allow her to change the subject

"Ok shoot"

"Why do you come near me," Sam asked

"What?" Janet responded shocked wondering where this had come from.

"How can you bear to be near me, aren't you scared,"

"Sam what's brought this on?"

"It's what they say isn't it the black widow curse no guy can get involved with me and survived look at my history,"

Janet avoided eye contact she'd heard the rumours and now it seemed Sam had.

"Martouf I shot him, left Nareem and Joe Faxon behind, Jonas died I could have stopped it but I didn't I betrayed 5th, I killed Seth with a thought, a thought" she burst into tears again Janet pulled her into a hug, rocking her gently

"Sam if you hadn't shot Martouf what would have happened"

"He'd have killed the president and important members of the Tok'ra"

"When you left Nareem did you offer for him to come with you?"

"Yes but he wanted to stay"

"If you hadn't left Joe"

"The Aschen would have wiped out earth with there bio weapon"

"And Seth"

"Would have escaped and we'd have a Gould loose on earth"

"5th"

"Would have escaped the Replicator trap but I still think he was no threat"

"Sam what happened. Why are you suddenly doubting yourself? Where did this come from?"

"I had to check Janet," she said tiredly

"So why all the self doubt all of a sudden where did it come from?"

Sam knew she had to tell the truth and she was too tired to keep lying.

"Pete"

"Pete" Janet repeated

"What did he do" her eyes had narrowed she had her suspicions but needed Sam to confirm it.

"Friday night, at Captain's Gee's leaving party he left early, he was jealous that I was dancing with everyone, I caught I cab home he was drunk on the sofa, he accused me of sleeping with the guys, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, even Martouf, Orlin, he pushed me against the wall held a knife against my throat" she indicated the slight cut round her throat

Janet moved her hand away.

"It's not too deep, although any deeper and he'd of slit your throat"

"I know" Sam said darkly

"Here it needs stitches so then" she probed as she cleaned it.

"He held the knife against my throat and forced me onto the couch, he used his handcuffs my arms were behind me, I fought as hard as I could, but he undid my dress" Sam paused the sobs stopping her from continuing.

"Sam did he rape you" Janet asked bluntly

"No he was my boyfriend"

"Sam its still rape if someone does something that you refuse"

"But…."

"No buts Sam you were raped, I'm going to have to do a rape kit"

"But Janet"

"Sam please as your doctor I have to, please don't make it an order"

Sam sighed giving her consent,

The next few minutes were in awkward silence,

"It looks nasty, Sam there is no doubt you were forced"

"He kept going he wanted to hurt me, and then he came, before falling asleep on top of me the next morning he acted as if nothing had happened he gave me a deadline to be home by 1700"

"How did you pass your medicals?" Janet asked unable to hide her curiosity

"I told the doctor that I liked it rough he just laughed, then you were going to do it but Siler came in, I went home afterwards to break it off he was waiting for me I got back in time"

"What happened next?"

She asked knowing full well it wouldn't be a nice story from the extent of Sam's injuries

Sam took a deep breath

"He pushed me on the floor and hit me again and again it was mostly on my face, my arms were pinned so I couldn't protect myself, I felt myself passing out so I let my body go limp, Pete got up and kicked me again and again then he walked out I don't remember anything until I woke up to the phone ringing this morning, it was Daniel so I pulled myself together and came into work"

"Sam you shouldn't have come in with these bruises, but now you're here I'm going to need an x-ray of your ribs"

"They're fine" Sam protested

"Sam" she questioned sternly

"Okay"

Janet helped her into a hospital gown before ordering an orderly to wheel her to X-ray.

She went to her office to find out Hammond wanted a report ASAP.

She picked up the phone

"Hammond"

"Sir its Dr Frasier"

"You saw Major Carter"

"Yes Sir"

"And" he pressed

"She was beaten up pretty bad Sir, I cleaned up the bite marks I need to dress them after she is back from x-ray, and some of the worst cuts needed stitches"

"Bite marks"

Janet winced she had hoped he hadn't picked up on that.

"Yes Sir, Major Carter had numerous bite marks on her neck and breasts"

"Was she umm" he paused thinking of the best way of phrasing it

"Yes Sir, Major Carter was raped"

"Does she know who" his voice was troubled

"Yes Sir"

"Who"

Janet took a deep breathe,

"Sir I'm not sure it's for me to tell you"

"Ok" he relented knowing what a difficult situation she was in

"Let me know when I can speak to her"

"Yes Sir"

She hung up the phone, before returning back to Sam; she picked up the X-ray's

"Sam you have 3 broken ribs,"

"I've had worse"

"Yes but I will still need to keep you in over night and I'll need to wrap them as I'd imagine they are pretty painful"

"Do you have to?"

The glare Sam received was answer enough.

"Okay, okay" Sam lifted her arms up as Janet wrapped the ribs and gave her painkillers

"Sam the General phoned and wanted to know what happened"

"I know you had to tell him, how much does he know?"

"Just that you were attacked, raped but not who"

"So he doesn't know it was Pete"

"No but I'd say he was pretty curious"

"Do the guys know?" this was Sam's biggest fear, as she didn't want them to think she was weak.

"I haven't told them but they know you were pretty beat up this morning"

"So the make up didn't fool anyone"

"No"

Sam smiled

"I'm going to tell General Hammond he can visit now"

"Ok"

Sam lay back relaxing

Soon General Hammond arrived

"Sir" she struggled to sit up her ribs aching.

"Relax Major"

"Yes Sir"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine Sir" she gave the standard response

"I need to know who?"

"Sir please"

"Major nobody hurts one of my officers and gets away with it"

"It was my ex-fiance"

"Jonas" his face scrunched up in confusion

"No Pete"

"I take it your going to file a police report"

"No Sir"

"No why not"

"Because Pete knows about the program and he threatened to reveal it at first I thought he wouldn't because he worked for the NID but I don't think he cares anymore, I think he is just out to hurt us"

"Us major"

"The SGC Sir, he made accusations that I was sleeping with members of my team"

"Well I'm afraid we have to take any accusations seriously"

"Including you Sir" Sam blushed

"In that case I think we can safely say they have no grounding wouldn't you"

"Yes Sir"

"Don't worry Major I think we can sort it out"

He smiled knowingly

"Sir" she asked curiously

"It's best you don't know, now there were some guys waiting anxiously outside do you feel up to seeing them"

Sam nodded

"They don't know do they Sir"

"I haven't said a word"

He gently patted her knee before standing up and pulling the curtain across he was almost instantly replaced by the rest of her team

"Sam are you ok"

Daniel was instantly at her side

"I'm fine"

"Carter" Jack's tone was low warning

"Sir, I got a few broken ribs, a couple of minor cuts and a few bruises nothing serious"

"Then why is she keeping you in over night"

"Dunno"

"Major"

"Because she wants to monitor my condition, and she feels safer if I was here"

"But I thought you said it was minor injuries"

"It is"

"So how did you get the injuries" Teal'c enquired

"I was attacked" Sam stated giving only the basics hoping they wouldn't enquire further.

"Where?" Jack asked his internal alarms going haywire

"In my home"

"Who?" he asked

"Why what difference will it make?"

"Who" he asked more fiercely this time. She looked away avoiding eye contact

"Who" he repeated

"Pete" she muttered hoping it would be over

"What did he do?"

"He hit me, then when I was unconscious he started kicking me" she hoped by offering him something he wouldn't probe further

Jack saw she was lying he just didn't know what so he probed further

"What else?"

Sam turned away confirming his suspicions

"What else" his face was dark, every emotion controlled his training in black ops becoming very useful.

"Carter what else"

"Sir"

"Don't play stupid with me Major" he snapped

Sam swung her legs off the edge of the bed, and carefully stood up then turned her back to him

"Major"

"What do you want me to say Sir, that he threatened me at knife point, handcuffed my hands then raped me, or how he accused me of sleeping my way up the ranks Sir, is that what you wanted to hear Sir"

He stood there with Teal'c and Daniel shocked, Daniel was the first to react moving to her side of the bed and engulfing her in a hug, rocking her gently.

"Ssssh Sam its okay its okay"

Sam didn't try to hide the sobs that racked her body

Jack approached her

"Carter I'm sorry, I shouldn't of pushed"

"Samantha on Chulak these crimes are taken most seriously since you are unable to exact revenge I will gladly exact it on your behalf"

"It's not necessary" she said with a smile "But thank you"

"Have you informed the police" Daniel asked

"No and I'm not going to"

"Why" he enquired

"Because he is a security risk he threatened to expose the SGC"

Jack stepped into business mode

"Have you told Hammond yet"

"Yes Sir"

"What did he say"

"That it was no longer a problem"

"Good I better go and speak to him" With that he'd left the room a grin look on his face

"Ok"

"We'll stay here"

"Its okay I was going to ask Janet if I could go to the canteen anyway"

"I volunteer to procure refreshments"

Before she could answer Teal'c had stood up and was leaving the room

She smiled at Daniel

"I guess I don't have much choice do I"

"Nope"

She grasped his hand

"I glad you guys are here" She told him sincerely.

"We glad you're here too" Daniel told her squeezing her hand.

With that Sam yawned

"You're tired I'll let you get some sleep" he got up to leave

"Stay" she asked

"Ok"

"I'd feel safer if someone stayed" she mumbled falling into deep slumber

She woke up the next morning to find Jack and Daniel asleep on the chair next to her and Teal'c in Kelnoreem an amused Janet stood by the door arms folded

"Hey Janet" Sam whispered

"Hey, I just need to check you out ok, then breakfast you haven't eaten in ages"

"Ok"

Janet quietly did the standard check up, before ordering a nurse to bring in breakfast, General Hammond had come in by this time seeing the male members of Sg1 sleeping he shouted

"Atten-hun"

Jack rolled off the chair onto the floor before standing up and saluting, Daniel ignored it muttering 10 more minutes, Teal'c opened his eyes

"Good morning General Hammond"

Jack looked round

"Sir"

"Relax Colonel and wake up Daniel"

He looked Daniel he'd slept through the whole thing, then at the giggling faces of Carter and Frasier

"Majors, you wouldn't be laughing at a superior officer would you"

"No Sir" they recited perfectly

"Good"

"I just stopped by to inform you Major that Pete Shanahan has mysteriously disappeared never to trouble you or the SGC again"

"Sir" she asked puzzled

"Reports he disappeared in a white light are unfounded at present"

"Yes Sir" Sam said smiling.

……………………………,………………………………….

On a distant planet Pete Shanahan was despotised a small grey alien appeared next to him

"You hurt Samantha Carter a human the Asguard owe a lot to this can not be allowed to happen again therefore it won't you will stay here until you die goodbye" he flashed out

Pete sat on the ground looking around it was green topical rainforest very humid, this was it, he didn't the doubt the little grey alien something in his gentle tone told him he wasn't kidding

The end


End file.
